


Sneaking Around

by CassidyChase36



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis Support Group, but they are my children, not actual babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole team knows. Yet Happy and Toby still continue to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, screw you Allie and Jaimee. I am the best artist of all time. You guys are horrible
> 
> You see, I'm not a mad tattoo artist. I am a disappointed tattoo artist.

The whole team knew about them. 

 

But they didn’t know about the team’s awareness, so they continue to sneak around. 

 

Paige knew first, of course.

 

After Bosnia, they spent more time together.They left together at night. Came in together with breakfast and coffee for the whole team. Went to get lunch together. Sat next to each other in the van. Stood close during cases. Calmed each other down during high stress cases. 

 

Paige overhears them one day talking quietly at Happy’s station.

 

“Seriously? You didn’t need to do that. It was dangerous and idiotic.” Happy says, slamming her hammer down. 

 

“I was trying to protect you, Happy.” Toby says, playing with his hat in his hands.

 

“I don’t need your protection and I don’t need you.”

 

A flash of anger and rejection crosses his face. “Fine. Put up your walls again. Wear your armour. See if I care.” He walks off with a huff. 

 

Paige quickly runs and hides behind a shelf before he can see her. 

 

“Doc. Wait.”

 

He turns. He takes one look at Happy’s quivering lip and runs back to her. He wraps her in a hug and kisses her forehead as she sniffles into his chest. 

 

“I just… I just don’t know how to say… I just can’t… I don’t know if I can…” She whispers, barely audible to Paige. 

 

“Happy. It’s okay. I’m still here. Still stupid. Just how you like me.”

 

She smacks his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.” She says as she pulls him into a short tearful kiss. 

 

“Yeah but I’m your idiot.” 

 

It takes all of Paige’s will power not to make a peep in excitement. In Paige’s eyes, they are the perfect couple. She walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face and hope for more babies around. 

 

-x- 

Cabe is the next to know.

 

He drops by late one night to drop off some paperwork from the latest job to Walter. When he parks outside the garage, he finds an unusual sight. 

 

In the cab of the truck, a certain doctor’s hat is sitting on the dashboard. Looking closer, Cabe sees a leather jacket thrown over the driver’s headrest and he’s pretty sure he sees a hand streak on the window. 

 

He shakes his head, knowing his feeling he’s had for a while was correct.

 

“Crazy kids.”

 

-x- 

 

Ralph is the next to know.

 

He may be a kid, but he’s not blind.

 

Anyone could see how in love Toby was with Happy, but it takes a watchful eye to catch how in love Happy was with Toby. 

 

He saw them under the fireworks. He saw Happy take Toby’s hand and the way she looked at him.

 

Even though the principal interrupted them, the moment was still there, present in their minds on the way home.

 

“So Ralphy-boy. What did Sloan think of your valentine?” Toby says in the car, subtly looking over at Happy while she drives to the garage. 

 

“I think she really liked it. She invited me to her birthday.” Ralph says.

 

He sees Happy smile in Toby’s direction. “We did good, huh kid?” Happy says. 

 

“Yeah we did. Thank you.” Ralph says as he yawns. He leans against the door, eyes dropping.

 

He watches the adults in the front of him while they think he sleeps. Toby’s hand reaches for Happy’s hand in the middle console and takes him between both of his. He quickly pulls their intertwined hands to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

 

(When he tells his mother, she nods. “I know, aren’t they adorable?” He tilts his head to the side and thinks for a moment and he nods in agreement.)

 

-x- 

 

Megan is the next to know.

 

She comes to the garage via taxi to see her boyfriend and her brother. When she walks in, no one is there. On the tv screen, there is a layout of a building. The team was out on a job. Well, most of the team. There are voices coming from the kitchen. 

 

Megan clabbers towards the kitchen to see the garage MD and the mechanical prodigy making lunch. Well, Happy is making lunch. Toby is distracting her. His arms are wrapped around her waist, him pressed into her back, peppering kisses into her neck as they talk and laugh quietly.

 

Megan knows better than to disturb them. She sits at Sylvester’s desk playing with his Rubix cube.

 

-x- 

 

Sylvester knows by the time Megan tells him. 

 

He notices everything that goes on in the garage. Walter and Paige’s budding relationship, Cabe’s change in coffee, Paige bringing in healthier food.

 

He especially notices Happy and Toby’s relationship.

 

Anyone could see if they paid attention. They weren’t totally secretive about it. It was the little things. 

 

Happy and Toby would come in together, little grins on their faces. A small indication of being pleased with each other. 

 

A few days, Happy came in with a grey shirt that was slightly too big on her small frame. Multiple times Toby was caught staring at her and each time she would make a face at him and blush.

 

They think Sylvester didn’t notice them holding hands behind walls or blankets. Or Happy walking out first, followed shortly by Toby walking out the same way. Or Happy’s truck pulling off south -- not towards her uptown apartment, but downtown towards Toby’s.

 

They didn’t think Sylvester noticed Toby’s sleepy voice in the phone’s background when Sly called Happy in at 2 am for an emergency case. 

 

Or the way Happy smelled more like Toby’s Axe cologne than her regular deodorant and grease. 

 

But he only let his inside voice out about these things to Megan, who loved every detail. Which lead to Girl Talk with Paige about “Quintis”, as Megan called them. 

 

-x-

 

Walter was the last to know, of course. 

 

They could have gotten married and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

 

The only reason he knew was because of a late night of working on the rocket. 

 

He got up to get a glass of water when he found the two on the couch mid-makeout. 

 

They both turn to look at him, Happy still on Toby’s lap, upon hearing him clear his throat.

 

“Just not in the garage. Please. I live upstairs, you know.” Walter says, pinching his nose in frustration and walks away.

-x-

“You know, everyone knows.” Toby says, running his hands up her sides again.

 

“Yeah, I know. But sneaking around is more fun.” She says as she pulls him into a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jaimee for betaing 
> 
> ROBERT PATRICK TWEETED AT ME AND IT WAS AMAZING.
> 
> Thanks Allie and Jaimee for making me laugh so hard the other night I cried.
> 
> Thanks Nisha for making my beautiful drawing a real poster for the show I love it
> 
> (BTW Allie is really bad at titles ;) )


End file.
